


I Hope You Know My Name Is Actually Luisa

by kommissxr



Series: We Live A Wild Life [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, whoops i banged the TA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kommissxr/pseuds/kommissxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca wakes up with a blonde German lady in her bed.</p><p>A morning of chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope You Know My Name Is Actually Luisa

Beca woke sharply to the obnoxious sound of her alarm and the sunlight was shining through her grey curtains in small streams and she could see the dust particles in the air. The light hurt her eyes, probably a side-effect of her apparent hangover. She rolled over and went to reach to turn off her blaring alarm clock when she hit a solid human-sized object. 

"Scheiße!" mumbled the woman who laid next to Beca in her bed as she held her nose in shock. Once Beca got a good look at herself and the woman, they both seemed to be missing their clothes.

"Oh my god, did we have sex?" blurted Beca as she grabbed the comforter and held it to her chest.

"Ja, it seems so, little maus," answered the woman with a nasally German accent as she held her nose.

"Dude, I honestly don't remember what happened last night and I feel horrible about what I am about to do, but can you leave? I have class in like an hour and I am totally not prepared--" she trailed off and finally got a good look at the German woman's situation. 

"Oh fuck, did I hit your nose?" she questioned in alarm as she got out of her bed, careful to cover herself as she went over to her dresser and threw on a shirt and sweatpants.

"Ja, little maus, but I will be fine. Could you help me find my clothes?" replied the blonde as she revealed that her nose was fine although it looked to Beca that she was going to have some slight bruising. "You have class in an hour, ja?"

"Ja-I mean, yes I do," murmured the DJ as she gathered the clothes that weren't hers off of her bedroom floor and handed them to the woman getting out of her bed. "Do you have work or something? I could make you a cup of coffee before you go, I feel horrible about your nose." 

The German waved her hand in a dismissing manner and explained that she had better go now as she had to be to class fifteen minutes early and that she didn't want to bother the 'little maus' any longer. She pulled on her clothes and called out an "Auf Wiedersehen!" before closing Beca's apartment's front door. Beca heard the door to her apartment close and she immediately went over to her bed to find that her bed sheets were--well, they were very dirty to say the least. They must have done a number on each other last night for there to be that much aftermath. She stripped the bed sheets with a sigh and threw them in her clothes hamper, vowing to rush back to wash them right after her first day of classes.

Beca rushed through a shower and tossed some bread in the toaster while she grabbed a water bottle and filled it to the brim before sticking it in her 'lesbian business bag' as her best friend Jesse liked to call it. She was set to have a tame first day considering her last three years of first days were extremely busy. She quickly lathered the toast in peanut butter and swallowed a Tylenol before rushing out the door and locking it. Plus she tripped over the doorstep but that wasn't anything new. It had happened every morning since July when she had first moved in.

She lived right off campus so it was easy to get there; it was only a five minute drive. Her father had offered for her to live with him and Sheila at the beginning of the summer but she had declined his offer stating that she would be better on her own this year than to live in the dorms or with her father and the stepmonster. Her four year old half-sister was really cute though which made Mitchell family dinners pretty great. 

Beca pulled into the student parking lot and frantically looked for a parking space. She glanced at the center console and saw that she had less than a minute to park if she wanted to get to the lecture right on time. She muttered her favorite cuss word ("fuck!") and pulled into the last available parking spot all the way at the end of the lot. She grabbed all of her stuff, locked her car, and booked it to the lecture hall. She walked into the building and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the doors were still open.

Looking into her 'lesbian business bag' for her water bottle, she walked into the lecture and took a seat toward the front, pulling out her purple notebook to write notes on. Not once had she looked up yet and seen the object of last night's affections taking roll. The hall's doors shut and an accented voice rang out.

"Rebecca Mitchell."

"It's just Beca, thanks," replied Beca as she finally looked up, seeing the woman that she had woken to in her bed this morning. Fuck, she internalized, I banged the TA. I banged the fucking TA! I am so fucking screwed! 

The woman finished roll call and sat down at her desk in the front of the hall while the professor took his place as the head of the classroom. "Welcome to your first lecture in Musical Theory 205..." he droned. Even he looked bored by his own lecture. 

Beca could feel the blonde's eyes fall on her casually the entire hour and she only got a half a page of notes down before giving up with ten minutes left. She shoved the notebook in her bag and rushed out the doors, avoiding confrontation with the woman she had slept with last night, and leisurely paced back to her car. She needed strong coffee after that start to her day. 

Surprisingly, the Barden Bella's Coffee Shop served the best coffee around. The only reason most people found it so surprising is the fact that it is ran by a mosh posh of girls who sing while making the coffees and a lot of the times end up spilling said coffees on each other. Everyone enjoyed the music they made, though the coffee may have had a little missing out of them from an over-enthusiastic barista or two.

"One 16 oz. coffee, two sugars and no cream," ordered Beca as she fiddled with a button on her bag. 

"Name for the order?" asked the Australian girl (Beca thought her name was Fat Amy).

"Beca," she answered.

Beca made her way through the crowd of people to stand and wait for her coffee on the back wall. She didn't see the blonde woman walk in the shop.

"Black coffee 12 oz., please," ordered the woman as she spotted the small brunette.

"Nice to see you, girl!" Fat Amy almost shouted. “It’s nice to see a fellow foreigner around Barden. I will have that coffee for you in just a minute.”

"Nice to see you too, Fat Amy. Danke."

The woman started walking toward Beca and it was like she was Moses and had parted the Red Sea, but instead of it being the Red Sea, it was the crowd of people. Beca saw her and started to panic a little, looking frantically side to side.

"Um, hello,” Beca greeted timidly.

"Hallo, little maus."

"It's actually Beca."

"Well then, actually Beca, I hope you know my name is actually Luisa."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in literally three hours and had Johanna (@teylorsvift on tumblr) proof-read it so hopefully it's all good. I hope you enjoyed it and you can always shoot prompts at me on my tumblr (@kommissxr), although it may take a bit longer than it took me to write this it will still most likely happen. Aca Wiedersehen!


End file.
